


Stark Tower

by Tsuyu



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Future Fic, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyu/pseuds/Tsuyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony musing on his life with Loki through the millennia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark Tower

**Author's Note:**

> This is a present to my dearest FujiDawn
> 
> I was hoping to make it cute and cuddly and sexy (because we were talking how sexy Tom's voice is at reading some poems). But oh well it ended up being something totally different. I don't even know what this is.

Watching Loki dance to old songs never was something that Tony thought possible to experience in his life but seeing the lean body move to some old tunes that Jarvis was playing as per god's request was exquisite. The movements of half naked god always left the engineer speechless. The tall god was ignorant of his presence and Tony knew it was not possible that the god haven't heard him coming into the open area of their penthouse. Loki was humming a random tune, facing the big windows that showed the dawn coming over the Manhattan. Once the god turned around and Tony thought he was busted but the other man had his eyes closed and his hands were outstretched to their full span and he looked like he was performing some kind of ritual or casting a difficult spell.

 

Tony sat as quietly as he could on the ground close to one of the windows and watched the god move even more slowly if that was even possible as the tune changed to even slower song. He was always amazed how he ended up with the god of mischief. How they were living together now in New York. How the time passed so fast that Tony thought he was living his life fast forward. It was already 3014 and so many things have changed in that wind whirl he and Loki called their life. He remembered how he tried to take his own life after getting all the shreds of the metal out of his heart. He closed his eyes at the thought of Pepper. Blowing up almost all his Iron Man suits didn't help and in the end they still went on their separate ways. How he was more than grateful that Jarvis, his most beloved child, saved one costume and kept that a secret from him. How Tony was standing on the landing pad in his tower, so close to the edge that he was thinking of jumping and how he accidentally slipped when the god of mischief and lies showed up close to him and he started falling. He realized that there was nothing that can stop him falling and that death will have him in a matter of seconds. He didn't expect Loki to materialize in front of him, falling with him, then gripping him and making them both appear on the pavement. He was even more surprised to see an Iron Man costume floating close to him and Loki, while the god was still holding him in his arms with no intent of letting him go.

"I'd like to have that drink now, if you wouldn't mind." - the god smiled secretly at him.

Of course that left him stuttering like an idiot. It was just too much for him to comprehend at the same moment - the god asking for a drink and not threatening him with an inch of his life and one of his creations floating in the air close by, waiting for directions while people were passing by, looking at them like they probably were from another planet (well one of them was, but that's not important).

At first he was so surprised, to say at least, that Loki was there, standing, not trying to take over Earth or kill all the inhabitants of the planet. But he decided to keep that promise and offered him a drink. He was, after all, a man of his word.

Surprisingly so to other Avengers, Thor amongst them, he and Loki ended up together. No one gave them any chances. They all thought it was just a fling. After all a playboy and a god of mischief and lies were bound to slip and end the relationship of either or both of them cheating on the other. Tony grinned, he was so happy he rubbed it all into their faces when after 10 years of being together with the deity the said deity came late at night to him (after being gone for more than 2 weeks) and pressed a golden looking apple into his hands.

"What is this?" - the man was confused. He vaguely remembered Jarvis mentioning how the gods of Asgard were supposed to eat apples of Iðunn to stay immortal.

"Don't ask, just please eat it before my eyes now!" - he could see the dark haired man looking close to tears while he stared at the apple.

"Loki? What is this about?"

"Please, don't ask me, just eat this... Please, Tony..."

The god never begged. Like absolutely never. Up to that day. Tony remembers eating the apple while looking at the god. He felt some strange sensation coursing his body and he had a feeling what it was but he hadn't dared to ask the other how he got one as they were given only once a century to the gods themselves and said gods had to eat it in Iðunn's presence. Or so he was told. Suddenly thunder rolled in the skies and with a flash of lighting Thor showed up on the landing pad of the Stark tower.

"Loki! Return the apple at once! Iðunn have said that it was not your time to retrieve your apple. Why would you need one?"

Tony looked at Loki and then at Thor who was looking quite amused and surprised and a bit pissed off at the same time if that was possible.

"I do not have the apple, brother dear. But if you wish so, I will go to allfather and face the consequences." - Loki bowed his head humbly and outstretched his hands as if waiting for Thor to restrain him.

The rest was history as people used to say. Tony being the forever mending bastard that he was decided it was time to argue and said that if Loki will be punished he would go with the god to see the allfather and face the punishment together with his soulmate.

"What got you thinking, lover mine?" - came the voice from his left.

Tony turned his head to see that the music long stopped and the man he was watching dance was now sitting close to him and looking at him like he was the most important person in his world, which probably was quite the truth.

"Oh nothing... Just remembering the times long past." - he laughed. "I even started talking like Thor. Look where this world is going!" - he tried to laugh it off again.

"Do you think it is time we leave Midgard?"

"What?" - Tony was surprised. "Where did that came from?"

"I see the way you look at the sky at night. I feel how you get weary of this planet and its' people. That no matter what century or millennium it is the people here never seem to catch up with the genius that you are. I think we should tell Jarvis that we are going to be leaving soon enough."

"You are probably right, as always..." - he sighed. Loki was right. Even after a thousand of years Midgard was making the same mistakes. People always thinking themselves most important, forgetting everything else. "We should tell him... In the morning..."

" _There is no need. I heard you perfectly fine._ " - came the British voice from their right.

Close to them stood a young man who was kind of a mix of Loki and Tony. Thor still thought it strange that they considered a symbiotic person their lovechild (not that Loki couldn't give Tony kids, but that wasn't the matter).

"Jesus, Jarvis, warn us next time! You act like Loki so much that I am even scared sometimes..." - the genius whined.

" _Should we leave tonight_?"

"I think it would be for the best. I don't think Tony can stand being on this planet for much longer."

"I will make preparations then."

"That is not needed. I already took care of everything. We should head out." - the god stood up and watched Tony stand up with a frown on his face.

"Don't I have a say in this?" - he tried to protest but both Loki and Jarvis could feel he was protesting just for the protesting purposes.

" _No, because we feel that you are wary. Let's just leave. It's not like the tower can not withstand another century or five._ " - Jarvis replied cheerfully.

"Very well." - Loki reached for Tony's hand and with his other hand took Jarvis's cold one. With a smoke of green the living room was empty and quiet.

Three people were standing in front of the quiet tower that proudly said "Stark" in shiny letters.

"Do you think it would collapse without magic?"

"Of course not, but I am just taking precautions. You can never know what measly god might be willing to take over New York again." - came the snarky reply.  
Jarvis could see the tower giving out a faint green light all over and he knew it was done.

" _Where to now_?" - he asked.

"Let father chose the location this time." - the tallest of the three smiled and took the outstretched hands into his.

"Let us go now then!" - with a soft pop three men were gone and Stark tower stood alone and light up in the middle of the new central park that was built in the honor of the deceased Tony Stark. No one understood how even after a millennia after the creator's death the tower stood looking as the day it was built.


End file.
